The present invention pertains generally to bicycle locking devices for securement of a bicycle to a structure.
With the increase in the popularity of the bicycle for recreational and utility purposes has come a significant rise in the number of bicycle thefts. Contemporary, multi-speed bicycles represent a considerable investment, not uncommonly in the range of hundreds of dollars. Bicycle thievery presently includes the practice of stealing bicycle components and particularly wheel assemblies thus making it desirable to secure the components against theft.
Known locking arrangements include the use of helically formed cables as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,756,008 and 4,028,916.
Additionally in the known prior art are several bicycle locking devices which utilize housings within which are cable reels with provision made in the housing, in most instances, to receive and lock in place a fitting on the cable end subsequent to cable passage about a fixed structure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,906,758; 3,990,279; 4,023,387; 4,037,441; 4,086,795; 4,112,720; 4,126,024 and 4,188,808 are typical of the foregoing arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,387 provides a cable housing embodying a movable pulley for cable take-up and also locking means for operative securement of the end of the extracted cable.
A common shortcoming of known bicycle locking arrangements utilizing an adequate length of cable is that a cable drum is resorted to for cable storage which drum adds both weight and complexity to the locking arrangement.